


Pretentious and Humble

by SHSLGuest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Most characters tagged are there but barely, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, other characters will appear as story goes on, saihara is there but isn't mentioned by name, there will also be NO SMUT in this story either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: [NDRV3 SPOILERS]This is society.It's idiotic, it's oppressive, it's cruel, and it's unchanging.But sometimes, it's the people you meet that make it just a bit more tolerable.





	1. Society is Idiotic

"This is our society."  
Small toddlers and tots scrambled over each other in a race to be the closest one to the speaker who just said that phrase. With small giggling and pushing bodies one could almost mistake their movement as a wave of curiosity and wonder. 

As Maki Harukawa looked upon the masses of young children beneath her, she briefly showed a small frown of pity before putting her up mask again. These kids would have to hear about how messed up their society is, and here they are, eager to hear the news that would immediately put rifts into their friendships. 

"This is our society," Maki repeated, slowly turning the page so the children could gaze at the cartoony people that were pasted all over the pages. "There are three kinds of citizens in this utopia of ours. The Alphas, the Betas, and the Omegas. All three of them are equal in the eyes of life and death. All three of them have their predetermined purpose--" She was relieved when she was interrupted by several small hands going up. Picking one of them, a little girl with a swirly ponytail, Maki allowed her to yell her question. 

"What does pre-predy? Pre. . .what does that word mean?" The little girl looked up to Maki, eyes needing an answer. Several other kids besides her also nodded their heads at varying speeds, curious to know the answer as well. 

Maki had to keep herself from being more visibly annoyed at the book than she already was. Why would they have that word in a book that was mandatory reading for a toddler? Even though kids were smart in their own right, there are other words they could have used.  
"Think of predetermined as another word for fixed or stuck. You're stuck with this purpose whether you're an Alpha, Beta or Omega."

Maki continued reading after the silence in the room gave way to many oohs and ahhs.

"Alphas are strong and are fit to lead. Omegas are good followers and are dependable. Betas are a mix in between but are also good mediators! But nobody can lead as good as an Alpha, and nobody can follow as good as an Omega. All Alphas, Betas and Omegas should be proud of who they are because they are unique and essential to this great society that we live in. The end," Maki trailed off, ending her story and watching as several pairs of small hands clapped towards the ending. Maki's face made no change from the scowl she had since she first began reading. Step one of indoctrination complete. Disgusting. 

As if it were on cue, the bell in the class room rung; childcare was over. 

Standing up, Maki closed the book and set it aside as she glanced over at the many children gathering their bags and talking about how they were proud to be a member of their roles in society. 

"You can't beat being a Beta!"  
"Well, I'll lead you to the right path since I'm the best Alpha there is!"  
"Well, I can believe that! As an Omega I'll totally follow you!"  
"Awesome! Thank you so much, my good Omega!"

Maki wished she could block out what they were saying but that was a feat already deemed impossible. Brushing off her mandatory apron with the words "Omega" underneath her name, she scooped up her bag and looked at the children beginning to line up.

"This is our society, and it's idiotic."

\---

"Oh Maki, before you take these children home," someone, who Maki assumed to be a fellow colleague, turned to her. Begrudgingly, Maki gave them her almost full attention. 

"Yes?" She stated, a slight edge in her voice and a glare in her eyes. She spied his Alpha tag on his apron, but due to his fidgeting and lack of eye contact she could have mistaken him for an Omega. Then again, she normally would be able to smell his scent, but since childcare work requires scent blockers for all employees the only way you can tell which alignment someone is by name tag. 

"Ah. . .I'm sorry for bothering you. I was wondering if we could. . .maybe switch shifts? It's kind of a. . .family emergency," the boy trailed off, pulling down his cap over his eyes. His quiet demeanor was slowly starting to get on Maki's nerves. If he's an Alpha he should just declare that he's leaving and that's that. No need to be so melodramatic. 

Without moving her eyes off him, Maki adjusted the bag on her shoulder, causing the boy to tilt his hat down a bit more.  
"You must be new here," Maki sighed. The boy gave a soft gasp of surprise and nodded. She figured as much. Turning to the side, Maki gestured towards the front door where her assigned toddlers where practically jumping up and down to leave. "As protocol in case of emergencies, Alphas just need to state that they are leaving and they are free to go. Omegas, on the other hand, must be sure to request, not state, that they would like to leave to an Alpha. Said Alpha will then award them permission, and the Omega is allowed to leave. It's all about setting a good example for the kids," she added bitterly. 

The boy's face did not seem to give much acknowledgement, if any, to Maki's last statement. The boy cupped his hand over his mouth and nodded slowly.  
"Ah, thank you so much for the information. Honestly, this being my first job as an Alpha is pretty hectic," he awkwardly smiled at Maki, only for it to disappear as Maki looked back. He started to squirm in place again and Maki glanced at the clock. The time was 17:07. 

"What time does your shift end? Not everyone plans on spending all their time talking to a newbie on information they should already know," Maki said, making sure to express her annoyance. She also had a life to get back to, and today one too many people have gotten on her last nerve. 

The boy, who caught on immediately, realized why the conversation was at a halt. "Oh, my apologies. My shift ends in an hour, at 18:00. My uh, assigned children are 13 year olds, so they probably might be more difficult than the kids you're dealing with. Ah. . .sorry. I'll try and make it up to you later if you would like."

Normally, Maki would deny any request anyone would ask of her. She didn't owe them squat, and yet. . ."societal expectations". Oh, how she loathed them. With her glare focused on the floor, she took a deep breath so she wouldn't crush this boy's windpipe.  
"Okay fine, I guess I'm okay with that. Just take my group and leave," and proceeded to move towards her switched group before the hat wearing boy could say anything. 

\---

Just like that, the extra hour Maki had to wait with this older class passed by quickly. If there was one thing Maki was thankful for, it's that this class wasn't as lively as her group, but there's this loss of innocence in this group that Maki can't ignore. It sticks out like a sore thumb, and all Maki can do is push those thoughts about the current state of their society. The class of 15 students were all in their own little groups of Alpha, Beta and Omega respectively. Unlike her own group, there was no sense of unity between them. It's almost like they've forgotten that they're all human too. It wouldn't hurt them to interact with other groups outside their allignment. Or perhaps it would?

As Maki already had packed her things, she had time to kill. Well, that was probably the wrong word to use. She instinctively felt the dagger hidden on her right pants leg pocket, and she let her mind wander. Omegas weren't suppose to have weapons, she mused. Yet here she was, not only having several daggers on her person, but a murder weapon from her last commission. Normally, Maki would be much more careful than keeping the weapons she uses for assassinations, but since she got orders to take out someone this morning, she really had no choice. Although concern was not the right word, she knew she didn't have much time to dispose of the murder weapon. Just the lack of scent around the crime scene would indicate it's a government employee using scent blockers, and only from there would it be only moments for her to be discovered due to the location of the crime and the alignments of the workers in the area. How irritating. 

Taking a rest from her thoughts, she noticed the Alpha children lining up first, then the Betas, and then the Omegas when it reached the end of the daycare period. It was almost a self coordinated event. Maki really wondered why she, or even that former hat wearing Alpha boy, even needed to be present. 

With the Omega children holding the doors for everyone, Maki and the class set off to be taken home. Once all the kids were out the door Maki took the lead, and started leading the kids down the road to their houses in the district.  
To this day, Maki never understood why exactly the caregivers had to walk these children home. They live in a modern society, so why exactly did they have to walk? There were cars, buses, and even monorails in some areas; walking was not need. Maki had asked time and time again to her bosses about their current procedures for getting the children home. She also thought their reason was crap and it certainly wasn't a valid excuse in her eyes. 

"To train them in the ways of society. To get them ready for how society functions. To give Alpha students a chance to lead, and Omega students a chance to follow. They're already going to have to do those things for the rest of their lives. There is no reason to--" Maki's mumbling was cut off when a woman driving by slowed down to a stop and interrupted her. 

"Excuse me, but exactly are you doing?" the woman sneered. Maki was already annoyed; not only was her voice irritating, but her face and overall disposition was as well. The woman was large, and the sound of her inhaling was rather foreboding. She was checking scents.

"I'm doing my job. I'm taking these children home," Maki shot back. She didn't have time to argue, especially not to some woman who needed to mind her nose and her business.

"I'm pretty sure you can do your job better if you let the Alpha children lead you, since that's how things are suppose to be, little Ms. Omega," the woman stated while pulling over and shutting off her engine. Maki resisted the urge to bite her thumb. Even with scent blockers she can't hid her Omega tag; that would be illegal. Feeling defensive, Maki could already feel the eyes of the children and the random woman, who seemed to be a Alpha based off of her basic, woodsy scent. 

Well sh*t.  
But Maki's not apologizing.

"Ma'am, they are children. I cannot just let them lead themselves. If they could do that they could just take themselves home."

"And indeed they could, knowing there are Alphas in that group. They certainly don't need no Omega leading them. You shouldn't even have this kind of mindset. Learn your place, girl."

As soon as the words left the woman's mouth Maki couldn't help but wince slightly. She began to feel her blood run cold. Pushing down suffocating, childhood memories, Maki sharpened her glare into daggers. If this woman was going to continue to cause trouble then she'll have to deal with her responsibly. Maki would have grabbed her dagger in an instant had it not been for the sudden movement in front of her. 

"Oh, there you are!" Suddenly and without warning, a blond girl clasped Maki's hands within her own and started talking to the woman. Maki caught this girl's scent immediately: Alpha. The girl continued to talk however. 

"Honestly, my mistake ma'am. I left my Omega assistant as I ran ahead to see the distance left we had to travel. I did not mean for her to give the allusion that she was leading. She was just following me the whole time, right assistant?" The girl stared at her and gave her a subtle wink that the woman wouldn't be able to see. 

Ah, she's lying on my behalf. 

". . .yeah that would be correct. My apologies for not mentioning that earlier ma'am," Maki gave a curt bow. She nearly threw up acid having to do such a gross display of submission. 

Looking between the blond girl and Maki, the woman gave a gesture of approval and spoke up. "Oh dear, I didn't know you had this situation under control, Alpha. Perhaps I shouldn't get so aggressive, am I right? Us Alphas will be Alphas!" The woman gave a hearty laugh, got back in her car, and drove off. 

"Phew! That's a relief, right?" The blond smiled back at Maki. 

"Akamatsu, I could have taken care of that myself," Maki sighed. Of course. She expected nothing less of the natural born leader, Kaede Akamatsu. 

"Well Maki, you can't just expect me to let my girlfriend of not even a week get hassled by some Alpha!" Kaede smiled and raised both her arms in the air with a cheer. 

Rolling her eyes, Maki continued to walk with the kids, to the chagrin of the blond Alpha who was quickly being left behind. 

"H-hey! Wait up Maki! Maki come on, please!"

\---

After making sure each child was returned to their home, Maki and Kaede finally reached their destination: Kaede's house. Maki unlocked the door with the spare key Kaede gave her days before, set her bags down, and sat in the grey chair closest to the door. 

"Long day, huh?" Kaede asked hypothetically. Maki gave just a nod of her head. No need to verbally say what was obvious.  
Kaede however, seemed to have other plans, and paced over into the other room.

With in seconds Maki heard a creak and the sound of piano keys being played. Well, her girlfriend certainly did know how to occupy her attention. Without word Maki moved her chair into the other room and sat behind Kaede while she played.  
Maki wasn't one to stare, but she knew that the girl before her was a marvel. She played beautifully, almost as if she wasn't human, and her fingers did not appear to be hit the keys but instead were as if she tickled a musical god . . . or something. 

Maki started to fiddle with her bow. She wasn't good with words. Especially not any to describe Kaede Akamatsu. 

After Kaede finished, Maki gave a small round of applause. Kaede couldn't help but beam from ear to ear as she stood up from her stool. 

"I don't think I've heard you play that piece before. Does it have a name?" Maki asked, interested somewhat in what Kaede played. 

"Oh, it's just Scott Joplin's The Entertainer. I thought it would be a nice welcome home theme, you know? I mean, who doesn't love a tune that's in C Major?"

Maki didn't exactly understand what C Major was, but she does know that she sees a major difference in Kaede's demeanor, so she's glad for the improvement in Kaede's mood. 

Remembering the murder weapon still on her person, she had to make an excuse to go dispose of it. Maki wasn't hiding who she was to Kaede per se, but after a year of knowing her and preventing her from discovering her night job, Maki would prefer to keep Kaede innocent about the horrors of this society. It's the best she can do for her bubbly girlfriend. 

"Akamatsu, I just remembered that I left something at the daycare. I'm sorry to cut out time short but it's kinda important. See you tomorrow, alright?"

"You can call me Kaede, you know?" Kaede mused. She turned to face her girlfriend while sat back down in her piano seat, legs swinging wildly. 

Maki started tugging at her her hair. Sometimes Kaede was just too cute. Responding in silence it is then. She's not going to let Kaede make her blush that easily.

"And of course, no worries. Go get that important item of yours, Harumaki!" Kaede fist pumped in the air. Maki couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff. Sometimes her girlfriend was just too much. 

"Oh, and did you check the news? The Council created a new mandate. Apparently if we wander around at night, we gotta wear badges . . .I thought I would let you know since it's being put into affect too, and you always move around at night. I made sure to get us ours early just in case," the pianist mentioned. 

Maki's mood could not be lower. "A new mandate? And for some badges no less?" Maki seethed. Not only is Maki's movement now limited, but being an assassin just got a bit more difficult. Catching on to Maki's bubbling rage, Kaede quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed something. Just as quickly, she moved her pianist seat next to her girlfriend and gave her a hug. Maki flinched a bit, still unused to contact like that, but tried to settle herself down. Kaede places the the Omega badge into Maki's hand. It's cold, the exact opposite of the the body right next to her.

"Hey Maki, please, don't forget to put on that Omega badge before you go out, okay? I really don't want you getting in trouble. Besides, I know you would actually attempt to fight any Peace Officer that even asked you how your night was going."

Kaede then gave Maki a small kiss on her forehead. It was quick, almost too brief, and Maki could already feel her cheeks turning red.  
After receiving Kaede's small gesture of affection Maki mumbled to herself. 

"Thank, I hate it," as she took the badge out of Kaede's hand.

"Oh, what? My kisses? I'll just go find someone else who appreciates them then," Kaede gave a coy smile as Maki began to head for the door. The way Kaede delicately spoke those words caused Maki to stop in her tracks and glare. However, Kaede was much more perceptive than she let on, and let out a little giggle. She ultimately noticed the small tinge of red in Maki's cheeks. 

"It's just a joke Maki-chan. You know you're the only Omega for me!" Kaede announced as Maki tries to hide her embarrassment running out the door. Once the door shut Kaede couldn't help herself from bursting out into laughter and tears. "My girlfriend's adorable," she affectionately said to no one else but herself and the empty house. 

\---

When Maki arrived at her own home that night, she could rest assured that she had completed her assignment in full. 

\---

It's been several days of baby babble and bruises before Maki could finally take a sigh of relief: Friday evening. After all the work she's been doing she couldn't help but give herself a small smile as she adjusted her bag and peered towards the little children lining up go home. 

"Alright, it's time," Maki spoke indistinctly. The quiet children who could hear her started pushing their way to the front and the other children, who were busy squeaking happily to each other or counting clouds in the sky, followed the lead of the other children who were leaving. 

Maki made sure this time to allow the Alpha children to lead her this time. She was not in the mood for questioning or heckling from enforcers of their social order. After spending afternoon after afternoon hounding into these kids the unfair treatment of their society she did not want to think about the words "Alpha" or "Omega" for the rest of her weekend. Luckily for her, her girlfriend wouldn't have a reason, nor would dare, utter those words to her knowing her line of work. 

Becoming more aware of her surroundings, Maki studied the changing sky above her. It was lightly cloudy, and the evening sky was switching hues from cerulean afternoon to evening sunset. The purple tints on the clouds reminded her of her girlfriend's eyes, and put a bit more life into Maki's step. I'm still not used to having someone to come home to. It's been a week, and the feeling is still. . .weird.

After delivering the last rambunctious child to their household, Maki shuffled in her bag to dig out her phone. After finding it, Maki continued on her walk back home.

Noiseless streets were welcoming to Maki as she clicked the button on her flip phone. Maki was't the type of girl to have a fancy phone with bells and whistles. Just something simple that does it's job and is quickly replaceable in case it breaks. That didn't stop Maki from making a sleepy Kaede her screensaver, nor did it stop her from beginning to repeatedly touch numbers to send said girlfriend a text. Face feeling a little red at the adorable image of her girlfriend in the background, Maki closed her phone and continued walking. 

After several minutes in her trek, Maki considered calling Akamat-- no, Kaede, on her phone to let her know that she was home, but even in the quiet streets there was some sort of feeling she couldn't put her finger on. Was it embarrassment? Was she still unused to the idea that Akamatsu. . Kaede, is her girlfriend? Staring into the black screen of her phone Maki couldn't find the name of this one feeling she had when thinking about her new girlfriend. Scrunching her face, Maki turned on her phone. She certainly was not embarrassed or ashamed of dating Aka. . Kaede. It was just new. That's all. 

If Maki could travel back in time to tell herself one thing, one of the things she would say that happened to be on that long list was that Maki would get a significant other, nonetheless an Alpha at that. Knowing her luck, Maki could have assumed she would stay single for the rest of her life or find herself in some forbidden relationship, like an Omega with another Omega. 

Sighing discontentedly, Maki made an attempt to clear her mind. No, she said she would not think nor utter the words Alpha or Omega all weekend. It was becoming a feat that was harder to practice than she realized.

"D*mn this society," Maki grumbled, biting her fingernail in frustration. Maki quickly opened her phone up again and began typing.

Harukawa: I'm coming home now

After seeing no immediate response Maki put her phone back into her pocket, only to feel it buzzing on her leg immediately after. Maki made no haste in picking it up again. 

Akamatsu: oh nice! i cant wait to see you home soon!♡♡♡

Akamatsu: also, please try not to come too late tonight! even though both my parents will be out for the weekend i want to surprise you with something tonight. trust me you'll like it Harumaki~~ >u<

Even with that simple text Maki can't help but slightly distracted. Kaede was always so cheerful and happy, even in the face of adversity.  
Maki had to admit, when she first met Kaede it did get slightly annoying, but perhaps it was that annoying attitude that allowed Maki to open up to Kaede in the first place. 

Not long after that though, Maki finally managed to make it home. Well, Kaede's home to be specific. Maki never really called her house "home". It felt uncomfortable, and somewhat oppressive. Then again, that is the overall attitude towards Omegas in general. 

Preventing herself from allowing a growl to slip from her throat, Maki began to take out her key to finally reach the door. Key word being began. Before Maki could even slip the key through the hole the door she was startled by the sudden speed the door swung with. Maki braced herself, eyes darkening and fingers already wrapped around the dagger in her right pants leg when she heard melodic laughter. Relaxing quickly, Maki allowed herself to be embraced by Kaede's arms. 

"Glad you're finally home Maki! What took you so long? Was work rough?" 

"You could have died, you know. I could have killed you with no hesitation."

"But you didn't! And that's all that matters right? Plus, there's no way you would have, right? You're much too nice, gentle and talented for that," Kaede gave a wink and a grin towards her girlfriend. 

Maki took a deep breath in order to not blush too hard from her girlfriend's adorable antics. She would not cave in easily.

"Flattery will get you no where Akamatsu-san," Maki added as she stepped inside. Maki did not need to turn around to already feel the smug grin that graced the face behind her, although she certainly wanted to. 

"I don't know about that Maki. Seems like it gets you everywhere," Kaede joked. 

Maki, playfully ignoring Kaede's previous statement, dropped her bag on the the seat of the chair closest to the door and found herself already splayed out on the couch. Maki once more let out a sigh, and she immediately took note of it. She certainly did sigh a lot. Is she really this out of breath, or is life just really exhausting at the moment? 

Closing her eyes, Maki began to rest her eyes. She could also sense Kaede trying to sneak up on her. Ever since she met Kaede, the girl had some strange fascination in trying to catch Maki offguard. After the first time she was successful, Kaede never let Maki live it down. Even Maki can vidly remember her own high pitch squeak as Kaede surprises her with arms around her waist. Not today. 

As Kaede began to inch closer and closer to the couch, Maki pretended to be unaware of the blond's presence. Not that was particularly difficult for Maki, even though Kaede certainly has gotten better this past week on getting quieter footsteps, Maki could still hear the audible giggles that Kaede couldn't keep in for some reason. Even with her mouth covered, Kaede still slipped out a snicker or two when she always approached an "unaware" Maki. Today was no exception either. 

"Hah!" Kaede pounced, expecting to flop her body right on top of Maki's. Unfortunately for her, Maki simply just rolled gently off the couch and onto the floor, making no attempt to hid her smile as she heard her girlfriend collide with the couch in a fit of giggles. 

"Grrr, oh come on Maki! Just let me lay on you," Kaede whined as Maki got herself off the floor. 

"Go away Kaede, I'm tired," Maki tried to say as serious as she could. On the average person that tactic could have worked. Unfortunately, Kaede isn't the average person. Kaede rolled off the couch in a similar fashion to how Maki did, and landed right besides Maki. 

"You know, you're really pretty at this angle, you know that?"  
"Kaede. . ."

Within minutes, both Kaede and Maki laid on the floor, snuggled in each other's arms.


	2. Society is Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like. . .months, but it's done.   
> I hope I can get the other chapters out sooner, and hopefully they'll be longer!

Slightly stirring, Maki found herself still tangled up in Kaede's arms from the night before. The two were still on the floor. Maki couldn't comprehend why she would allow herself, nonetheless Kaede, to fall sleep on the floor.  _"Is my job taking that much out of me?"_  As soon as Maki looked at her sleeping girlfriend and the rising and falling of her chest, Maki concluded that she must have wanted to not disturb Kaede.   
  
Needless to say, both Maki and Kaede woke up with bad backs and several sore muscles. Maki, on the other hand, could take this easily; nothing she hasn't dealt with before. Kaede, on the other hand, was another story. Their morning routine was kicked off by listening to Kaede complaining. Through their showers she tried not to whine in pain, and desperately tried to hold it in and look strong. Maki was not sure if Kaede was trying to impress her. All Maki knew was that despite Kaede's efforts she continued to mumble complaints afterwards.   
  
"Maki, do you mind if I . . .brush your hair?" Kaede asked with a slight strain in her voice and a smile on her face. Still in pain, apparently.   
Maki gave a scoff to prevent herself from laughing. It was just one night on the floor, and Kaede's acting as if she slept on sandpaper. It was almost as if, despite Kaede's age, Maki had yet another child to watch over.   
   
Maki gave Kaede a silent glance and proceeded to stare at her. Kaede started to shift in place from staring at Maki; whether it was from back pain or how suddenly Maki made the conversation awkward was beyond her.   
  
"Are you even fit enough to brush my hair? It's no small feat," Maki added, turning back to face herself in the mirror. Just in time to see Kaede's pout reflected in the mirror. Maki may or may have not said that on purpose to gain that reaction.  
  
"W-who do you take me for? It's just a little back pain! Not like it's the end of the world,"  
  
The way Kaede was whining, however, almost made it seem like it was the end of the world. As much as her girlfriend could be cute, even her melodic voice couldn't stop the noise Kaede emitted from grating on her nerves.   
  
"Kaede. Please. Stop whimpering."  
"Oh? That's a first."  
  
Needless to say, Maki and her red faced stayed quiet for the remainder of the time Kaede brushed her hair.  
  
. . .   
  
"Hmm, hey Maki," Kaede said while laying on Maki's lap, clearly tired from the 'hair-brushing olympics'.  
"Yes?" Maki murmured while reading a work handbook, twiddling her hands in Kaede's hair.   
"I was thinking, what if we had a small picnic. Like maybe today, or tomorrow."  
"What's the occasion?"  
"Celebrating you?"  
"You're a dork."  
"So are you."  
"I want to say no but would you even let me?"  
  
"Please Maki? I promise it won't be big and flashy! Just--simple!" Kaede did her best attempt at puppy dog eyes in Maki's direction. Unfortunately for Kaede, Maki predicted what she would do and continued to keep her eyes on the page, pretending to read.   
"You're cruel, Maki. How coud you ignore your girlfriend just to read?!"  
"Like this."  
Bearing a face that was neither of complete amusement and annoyance, Kaede turned on her side and closed her eyes.   
"I'm not letting you leave, Maki. I'm sleeping here until I get my answer!"  
"You're acting bratty. The only answer you'll accept is a yes."  
"And?"  
  
Maki slightly bops Kaede in the face with her book, trying to hide the smile on her face.   
In a fit of giggles Kaede makes an attempt to push the book away from her face and pops a question.   
"This isn't how you treat those kids at the daycare, is it? What a nightmare!"  
"I dunno, this seems less like a nightmare and more like fun, wouldn't you think?"  
"Gosh Maki, lighten up! Where would you be without me?"  
"To be frank I could ask you the same question."  
  
Maki stops lightly smothering Kaede with the book, and Kaede moves the book off her face and takes a pause. It's been a while since the two of them thought of that.   
  
. . .  
  
It was a couple of months prior, in the beginning of spring. It was during this time where young Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were either being born or starting school. It was an intense time for learning about the inner workings of alignment society. Or at least, for Omegas.   
  
Kaede Akamatsu, a naturalist Alpha at playing piano and a part of an incredibly long line of strong Alphas and obedient Omegas.  When she was born her Alpha nature was celebrated, and her parents made sure she got the best education they could afford. Although she was what many would consider a prodigy in music, her drive for music eventually became some what of a concern for her. Kaede preferred to play above all else. Kaede would choose music, especially her piano, over leading and over taking charge, in a heartbeat. It was this fact that concerned her parents as they tried to push her to more "alpha-y" duties.   
  
. . .   
  
"Sweetie, there's a management position--"  
"No thanks, I'm working on Chopin's Piano Sonata No. 3. There's something off when I play the 75 measure and I can't tell if it's because of an accidental or personal error."  
"Ah, well dear be sure to look into it just in case."  
"Mhm. Yeah alright."  
  
. . .   
  
Kaede didn't really have that too many friends. Just the metronome, the window, and her grand piano. Kaede has always pinned herself as the social type, and she can admit she's good at that. She just is not quite sure how to keep onto friends. Especially when everyone her age now is so focused on their alignment.  _"They're all really. Well. Quite boring, if I do say so myself."_  Unlike them, Kaede is focused on something less ascribed. They have no correlating interest to really bond on. So, Kaede and her peers have nothing to talk about.   
  
However, Kaede had no plans on disappointing her parents in the slightest, so with a heavy sigh she inquired about the management position from her parents. To her luck, it was a music store, and it did indeed have a piano.   
Kaede applied for the position, was interviewed, and in conclusion, accepted for the job. She wondered if her parents put in good word for her.   
 _"Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad?"  
_  
. . .   
  
Fortunately for Kaede, she had a hard time letting herself stay down in any situation. Since Kaede was assistant manager at Alpha Arpeggios she got a lot of perks. Music sheet discounts, lower costs for rentals, and lots of vacation days. Plus, if Kaede truly wanted to, she could sit and play piano all day. Which she did, and it was actually quite beneficial. Due to Kaede's constant playing neighbors would come in just to hear her play. More people coming in allowed for more sales, and more sales allowed for Kaede to have more freedom doing what she loved; playing. Kaede now had less to worry about her Alpha label, for she was doing her job and her parents were happy, and she was as well.   
  
Over time, Kaede devised mini concerts for the youth in the area. Several day cares and even schools come visit her just for a cheap school field trip. Kaede however, always has loved kids and seeing people smile absolutely made her day. From seeing the small children giggle and laugh and talk loudly listening to her music was a reward in and of itself; she would do this for free if she wanted to. Her life was stable, comfortable, and a joy. All she could pray for was for it to be that way. And some times, prayers aren't answered in the exact way people want them to.   
  
. . .   
  
It was on this faithful Tuesday that another daycare, Wishful Summit, had come in to see Kaede play. Hopping off her seat, Kaede leaned over and welcomed in each child, smiling and giving a high five to each one that bounced on through. Once the end of the line was reached, Kaede stopped leaning over and straightened herself out once she recognized the when the caretaker entered the room. Kaede was going to simply welcome them in with a warm smile when her own breath hitched in her throat.   
  
She was beautiful, to say the least, and up until this moment Kaede would have strongly said that love at first sight was impossible. It was dorky. Cliche. Overdone. Yet here she was, perhaps not in love, but completely memorized by the gait, structure and gaze of the brown hairred caretaker. Kaede tried not to look her in the eyes but it was too late; they were red, like strawberry cherry cola. They gave you a little fizz, an attitude, that was unparalleled to Kaede's exclusive bubble.   
  
"M-ma'am? Uhh welcome to Alpha Arpeggios?" Kaede asked, trying to remember how to welcome someone.   
The girl however, did not give much of a response other than a nod and continued walking in. Kaede kept staring as she walked on by.   
"Woah, so cool," Kaede muttered. Oops! Perhaps the red eyed caretaker didn't hear her?   
"Thanks I guess?" The brown hairred girl looked at Kaede confused, and then sat down in one of the chairs in the back.   
  
Oops. Well, might as well play it up, right?  
  
Walking as slowly as she could, Kaede paced herself pass the girl in order to get her scent.  _"Hopefully she was an omega right? Perhaps Beta? Maybe even. . .Alpha?"_  She certainly hoped not. If she was interested in this girl, even slightly, and she was an Alpha, it would only complicate things.   
 _"Maybe I'm thinking way too fast. Yeah! I should just. . .try and be friends! I would love to be friends with her!"_  Kaede didn't question why she wanted to know this girl. She knew there was a vibe, something interesting about her; and after taking a deep breath Kaede realized one of the driving factors of this vibe.   
  
 _"Oh, she uses scent blockers. Right right, government employees wear them so scents aren't distracting during work,"_  Kaede wondered, finally sitting down on her piano bench. "I never knew the teaching branches used them too. Are the teaching branches considered government employees too?"  
  
And with that thought, Kaede began to play her short concert. Kaede was going to play Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 and then Chopin's Prelude Op. 28 No. 15, or more commonly known as "Raindrop", for the kids, but after staring intensely at the red eyed girl Kaede realized there was a different piece on her mind she wanted to play. Something to explain from her heart to her mind to her soul and fingertips, what exactly she was feeling. Not particularly for anyone listening, but mostly for herself and for the girl. A piece to impress, to make herself a mark on the map, so to speak. A piece to snap the attention of everyone around, and to make a declaration of skill and emotion.   
  
 _"And that's just what Chopin's Fantaisie Impromptu would do!"  
_  
Turning her sheet music, Kaede began striking fingers on keys and flying through the notes. She might have added a little bit of an embellishment here or there, but her focus was sorting out her own thoughts and feelings through the soul of music itself. A melody to focus on, a melody to clear her thoughts, and a melody to entertain. Kaede knew that only one of those "melodies" would reach the children, but perhaps more than one would reach the girl.   
  
After she finished, she couldn't help herself from inhaling quickly. On occasion, when Kaede gets too into playing she even forgets to breath for a moment. This was one of those times. The children however thought it was part of the show and laughed along and clapped at the performance. Kaede smiled nervously at them and tried to play it off as if it was done on purpose, and then stole a glance at the girl of interest; no noticeable reaction. Sighing, Kaede moved back to her previous Chopin pieces and finished up her concert.   
  
 . . .  
  
After the concert the children cheered and gave Kaede their widest smiles. Kaede took a curt bow and smiled back, glad to see the joy she brought them. Once the kids began lining up, Alphas first and so on, Kaede figured now would be a great time to ask about the girl. A little jittery but still confident, Kaede bravely faces the caretaker.   
  
"Um, hi!"  
". . .yes?"   
  
 _"Well. . .not the most friendliest of responses, but it's okay! I can work with this."  
_  
"So ah, I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Alpha Assistant Manager and Performing Pianist at Alpha Arpeggios."  
"Hm, I figured as much."  
"Huh?" Kaede asked inquisitively. Based on the girl's reactions however, she wasn't suppose to hear that. Or, maybe she was and she's just over-analyzing this girl.   
  
"I suppose I should introduce myself as well. Maki Harukawa. Caretaker." Her response was blunt, but Kaede didn't focus too much on that.   
"Nice to meet you, Maki!"  
". . ."  
  
The conversation quickly had gotten awkward, and Kaede sensed that Maki was about to leave. Kaede had to think of something, and fast too.   
"So. . .this is kinda random but! If you had to travel anywhere to see something beautiful, where would that be?"  
"Probably somewhere that has lakes that I can sit on the shore during the morning."  
"Eh?"  
"Ask a random question, get a random answer."  
"But it was so specific . . .I'll remember that, Harukawa-san!"  
"Hm. . ." was all the sound Maki made before starting to run her hands through her own hair. It was at this small gesture, this tiny sign of Maki being unsure of how to respond, that sealed the deal for her.   
 _"Maki is too cute! I gotta be her friend. I have to get to know her! For. . .some reason. I just feel compelled to."_  
  
Before Kaede could say anything else, however, the red eyed girl already had taken her class and walked through the door, leaving Kaede starry eyed and energized to see her again.   
  
\- - -   
  
"Hello? Bakamatsu? You there?" Kaede looked up at her girlfriend who was putting away the book she used to bop her, but was nonchalantly trying to appear as if she wasn't concerned. Kaede puffed out her cheeks.   
"Don't call me Bakamatsu!"  
"It's the truth."  
"Be nice! I know you can be, Maki."  
"Hm. . ."   
  
Maki began running her hands through her hair again, slightly puffing out her cheeks as well. Kaede recalls her flashback, and chuckled.   
She jumps up, and places a kiss on Maki's forehead, which makes her glare and slightly blush.   
  
"Yes?"  
"To answer your question, I'm not sure what I would be like without you."  
". . .that's. . ." Maki looks at Kaede slightly bewildered. She then shakes her head, turns her back, and bops Kaede with the book again.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"That question was a joke. You didn't have to take it so serious, god." In true Maki fashion, she ran out the room with a blush spreading on her face.  
"You dork. . .but the. . .sentiment is mutual."  
  
It took Kaede a moment to process everything, but eventually laughter erupted from her mouth, and she began to chase Maki throughout the house.   
"Yeah, but I'm a dork and I'm proud! You on the other hand, are a dork in denia--!"  
Kaede never finished her sentence because she had a book thrown at her. 


	3. Society is Ambigous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months! I'm getting faster with these! Here's to hoping I can finish this story before it turns one year old! Thank you so much to those who have been reading. You honestly give me to much more motivation to post my other works!

"Aw, geez. It's sooo hot. I hate the summer."  
"Cut your hair then."  
"Says the girl with several feet long ponytails!"  
". . .you know, that's not a bad idea."  
"Eh?"

Although it took quite a bit of time Maki, with some attempted assistance from Kaede, managed to put her hair into a medium length bob. 

"Maki I'm still surprised you actually went with it. Hasn't it taken you a long time to grow out your hair like that?" Kaede question, though clearly also running her fingers through Maki's hair. 

In all honesty, Maki has more than just the reason of summer for cutting her hair. Last night's requirement almost ended up in failure. She wasn't too careful after she took the life of the omega politician she was suppose to assassinate and she recalled the police at the crime scene talking about a long haired girl. Even though she was able to safely evacuate from the area it put her on edge. If she continues to be so sloppy she vary well will be putting her girlfriend's life in danger. 

"It did, but I won't miss it. It was a burden," Maki replied, plain and simple. Kaede seemed to accept that answer and planted a kiss on her Maki's forehead and continued to play with her shortened hair. 

"I get it Kaede, you really like my short hair. Can we clean up now?"  
"Maki Harukawa, you are absolutely no fun."  
"Says the girl who was just playing with my hair a second ago."  
"That's applies to your hair, not you!"

\---  
"Hey Maki, before we go out, you mind if I play a little? Gotta get in that morning practice, ya know?" Kaede said, determination shining in her eyes. 

Maki did nothing but close her eyes and smile. "As if I'd have it any other way."

As Kaede cheered, she ran over to her piano, stretched her fingers and started to play Franz Liszt's La Campanella. It wasn't a new piece, but Maki appreciated it all the same. However, her mind truly was else where. Maki was too busy reflecting on that one question Kaede asked previously: "Where would you be without me?". Of course, Maki felt that she would be okay without her. Just going through the motions, doing her tasks, objectives and requirements, and probably just coming home and sleeping. She would live, but is that considered really living? She began to think back to those times herself.

\---

After that initial meeting at Scales and Arpeggios, Maki definitely remembers seeing Kaede often due to those cheap daycare trips. Before Maki knew it, Kaede and her were in some vacuum of constant contact. Every time the day care decided to take young ones to go hear Kaede play, she kept on giving Maki personal deals on equipment and discounts on performances. Maki really wasn't a music fan, so she mostly denied Kaede's offers or at least, gave away the coupons to those who she works with. 

However, if Maki were to give Kaede credit on one thing, it was that Kaede was persistent in wanting them to hang out. From accidental meet ups in the Marketplace to even attending the same mandatory social events, there Kaede Akamatsu was; beaming her lovely smile and waving hello, violet eyes shining.  
"Oh Maki, care to join me for some frozen yogurt if you're not busy?"  
"Ah, Maki! I didn't see you there! Here, I'll help bag your items!"  
"Maki Harukawa! Isn't it funny how we keep running into each other?"  
"Ah Maki I didn't know you enjoyed coffee too. Mmm! Love that. . .bitter flavour!"

Although Maki rejected her offers every one in a while, she was beginning to feel unsettled. Clearly this can't be coincidence.  
So Maki decided to confront her one day when Kaede happens to meet up with her while she drops of the children.  
"Hello Maki! Nice day for walking?"  
"It's a little creepy."  
Kaede pauses and Maki sees the concern in her eyes.  
"Eh?"  
"Your stalking?"  
"You think I'm stalking you?"  
"Why else would we meet up so often?"  
Kaede laughs, although it's strained and awkward.  
"You're not wrong. It is. ..kinda creepy, yeah. But I can assure you, I'm not stalking you! We just so happen to do similar things at similar times. I could almost say it's like, soul mates or something?" Kaede chuckled at her joke. Maki was observant enough to see Kaede quickly put her hands behind her back. Tense. Nervous.  
"Aha, sorry. That's probably not something to really joke about, right?"  
Maki rolls her eyes. _"Unbelievable."_

This Alpha was clearly faking her surprise, and to pull up the soul mates card? What a joke. Even more so, what a novice.  
"Listen, I don't know what you want, but please leave me alone. I don't have money, and my body isn't for sale, thanks," Maki glared while giving her hostile tone. She expected any moment now for the Alpha to show her true nature. After all, what Alpha didn't get aggressive after being told off by an omega?

"I am so, so sorry! I really didn't mean any harm by it! It really was coincidence and I'll take responsibility for the fact that you're uncomfortable. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, and I promise that it won't happen again. I'll be sure to keep a respectable distance from now on, promise!"

_". . .looks like this Alpha is the exception. Weird."_

Maki continued to listen in silence as the Alpha in front of her not only earnestly apologies but also tried to make it up to her. Sure, it was with coupons and deals off at her store, but it wasn't like Maki was looking for much anyways. Or, looking for anything at all, in fact. 

"It's fine. And for. .blowing up at you. Didn't realize you were somewhat of a decent person," Maki muttered. 

The Alpha in front of her, Akamatsu, was it? She seemed hopeful at Maki's response. 

"To be honest, Akamatsu, I'm surprised you haven't threatened me to the authorities yet."  
"Why would I do that? It was I who was in the wrong, right? Then what would I have to report?"  
". . .you weren't entirely in the wrong. But still. This entire time you've been nice, complimenting me and starting conversation and. . . treating me as if we were equals. Why is that. You're an alpha, you know that right?"

Kaede seemed to pause. She muttered something under her breath about failing to alpha, and then visually shook her head and stared at me with a determined look in her eyes. How oddly determined. The question is why though?

"It's because I respect you. It's because I. . .because I like you, Maki Harukawa," she continued on.

_". . .is she for real?"_

But Kaede Akamatsu continued on. "You're just so, subtly bold in what you do. You have a presence, but a mild one, like what you'd expect in coffee or something. Well, that's an odd way to compare but! You're like black coffee with a hint of chocolate! You're bold and striking and many would probably just see you as average, but you have a hint of sweet that's just simply irresistible to drink!"

Maki remained silent. She honestly wanted to see how far this would go.

Kaede, however bold she may try to be, was clearly a dork because she started to default on what she knew best: music.

"O-oh! But if that comparison doesn't reach you, and lets be honest, it doesnt even reach me, let me make a comparison with what I know. Maki you are a C Major Chord--"

Maki actually starts to laugh, which makes Kaede blush and get quiet in return.

"You're certainly something, Akamatsu. Care to explain why you compared me to coffee even though I've caught you several times ordering coffee in front of me only to spit it out when you thought I wasn't looking?"

Kaede's face got a tinge dakrer in red. Maki was enjoying this on some surface level at least. 

"Oh you. . .you saw that?" Kaede laughed awkwardly.  
"Well. Its. ..tt's because I was hoping that I came off less. . .pretentious?"  
"Mhm?"  
"And humble. . . in a way."  
"Now, saying that is pretentious."  
"Oh come on! I'm trying here!"

Maki smiled again at the blondes antics. She wasn't as bad as she seemed. She may not be able to trust her at max capacity, but at least she was able to clear her doubts that either Akamatsu was a really good spy, or just extremely dorky.

\---

 

After four months of Kaede giving a respectful distance, Maki thought about how she would deal with someone actually having an interest in her. Kaede being a girl wasn't a problem. In fact, Maki quite rather preferred that over a male doing so. She's just not quite sure how to figure out Kaede properly. Was she a mole sent by her employers? A spy from the Alpha Always Party to investigate the unusual late night hours of a young adult omega? Was she just a noisy Alpha who wanted to see how she could manipulate an omega? What Maki could decide, as she continuously packed for her current assignment, was one particular question to sum up all of her concerns. 

_"Who is Kaede Akamatsu?"_

\---

It's the sixth month, it's another trip back to Alphas and Arpeggios, and for some reason Maki doesn't find herself tired of her trip. For once, she seemed neutral to it at least. Funny, since she's always expected repetition to bore her. While this class prepares themselves to sit down, Maki takes role call. Of course, starting with the Alphas, then betas, and then lastly, the omegas. However, Maki quickly realizes that one of kids is missing. She's calm about this. Kids are always hiding. The show however, goes on as normal. Maki decides to sit farther away from Kaede to block the door. At least she'll know that the missing child, a beta, hasn't left the building. 

_Or at least, that was the plan._

Halfway through the performance, while Kaede is playing Chopin's Noctune as always, a crowd barges through the door. Several men and woman start crowding around the piano, and while they left the kids alone in front, Maki now realized that from her vantage point she couldn't see any of the children. _Crap._

\---

While Maki grows concerned and quickly gets up from her post, the missing child, who is hiding underneath the piano, starts to giggle to themselves. Kaede becomes aware quickly but she knows she must focus. Still, she gets quite fond of the child. They weren't messing with the peddles or being loud at all; just silently listening. However, Kaede does sees Maki non-stop worried over losing this kid. She can't help but smile. Kaede just finds it incredibly endearing. Seeing a normally composed Maki show absolute concern for the kids really warmed Kaede's heart. She's so used to people of certain alignments looking after their own. Even the other classes that would come in here, they would have an Alpha and an omega helper, but those teachers, those leaders and assistants, even they would give more attention and care to those who's alignments matched their own. It was a terrible bias that affected even her. 

Kaede blinks and tries to clear her head of those thoughts. She tries not to recall how lonely she was. It would affect her playing after all.

 

After performing, Kaede allows the crowd to clear. No need and getting herself pushed and shoved. However, things weren't working out too well for Maki and what she decides is due to her height. People pushed her to and fro and she acted like she just had to take it. Kaede could notice that due to Maki's lip bite, which she admits is rather adorable, she could tell how frustrated she was. It brought to mind the question about Maki's alignment, but she quickly pushed that thought away.

"Is this what you're looking for, Ms. Harukawa?"

Maki looks up in mild surprise, or perhaps it was actually frantic, and Kaede delivers the child to a now relieved Maki. Maki began to tug at her hair. She does this quite a couple of times before she finally gathers her words. Kaede does nothing but offer an earnest smirk.

"Thank you, I've been looking for them this entire time. Where did you even find them?"  
"They were hiding under my piano, hiding. Apparently they really wanted a front row seat. Who am I to deny them that?"

This of course caused Maki to give a soft laugh. Music to Kaede's ears, of course.  
"Now, you wouldn't deny me the chance to give you a small show, today, would you? The kids can stay just a little while longer as I play one last song as a finale. I know they'll love it, and I'm sure you will too," Kaede offered, hopefully. It's been a while since they've actually talked face to face and she hoped, just hoped, that perhaps now she had a chance.

Maki shooed the kid off and they got in line with the other betas, waiting for the Alpha kids commands to lead out the door. After glancing off to make sure all kids were accounted for, she turned back to Kaede. She stayed silent. Kaede started to feel nervous. Did she anger Maki again?

"Well, who am I to deny you of that?"

_"Huh."  
"Huh?"_

"Eh?" Kaede had no other way to respond. 

"Well, you have been asking for a while, and I'm not one to allow longstanding debts either. So, wha? Or were you kidding about all those things you said four months ago," Maki said sharply. It wasn't with malice or anger, but more so . . excitement? Perhaps Maki would like this for her own reasons. 

Snapping herself out of her stupor, Kaede gave a reassuring laugh and sat back on her bench. She stretched her fingers, and started playing Summertime by Gershwin. She proudly and boldly played and perhaps over did the embellishments on the ragtime bits, but she couldn't help it. Truth be told, she felt lighter than air. 

 

\---

After the performance and the applause of the children, Maki decides to a-ok them meeting up to hang out when Kaede asks again.

Kaede screams in her pillow for that night, and for many more nights to come.

\---

First date, Maki and Kaede go for smoothies, and Kaede attempts to pull out her best jokes. Key word being attempts.  
It was simple, and pretty uneventful, except for those few couple of jokes. After the meet up, Maki green lights another time for them to meet up. 

"I'm not sure why, but probably because I need some time off to relax since's I'm always working."  
Although Maki has a different kind of work in mind, Kaede comments that that's totally okay with her.

\---  
However, arriving home that night, Kaede internally starts to wonder. She faintly remembers an sweet smell around Maki when they had their meet up. Maki couldn't have been an omega, right? She was much too bold for that. Taking her pillow and covering her face with it, she marks Maki as a beta, and gets butterflies from the excitement for being in a "less traditional" relationship.

\---

The next three dates are Kaede treating them both to smoothies. Don't fix what isn't broken, right? The two go on more and more outings together, until Maki and Kaede start to share their lunches together. Kaede also notices her nose from those weeks prior was correct. The more they meet, the more Maki is more lax in taking additional scent blockers to hide her scent, and the sweeter her scent. She probably is an omega. However, Kaede says nothing about this.

 

_"It's none of my business anyways, and I'll love Maki regardless of her scent or alignment!"_

"Hey Makitten, why don't you tell me more about yourself? You're still as much as a mystery as an unopened mystery novel. It's almost like I have to set up a Rube Goldberg machine to figure you out!" Kaede added as a joke. Although she did want to know more about her, she was willing to do it at her own pace. 

"Fine then, I'm willing to talk. What do you want to know."

_"Okay, that's fine too."_

Still slightly stunned at how quickly her thoughts manifested, Kaede shruged, adjusting her music note hair pins. "Ah, tell me anything you want me to know," she added quickly. 

"Well, I mean not like I have much to share. Nothing more unusual than what heat does the the rest of us, right?"  
"Heat?"

Maki quickly freezes up. _"Oh. She just slipped out that she was an omega. Was that an accident or did she do it on purpose? Well, I probably shouldn't comment on it, just to respect her!"_

"Well that's fine! In the mean time, want to hear about the new pieces I'm learning the play? I think you'll really enjoy this one called Clair de Lune!"

\---

The next date, Maki removes her scent blockers entirely.  
Kaede notices immediately. She smells sweet like cherries and lavender, and she can honestly pin the scent as a slice of heaven. However, Maki looks slightly nervous. 

_"Aww, she's nervous. Understandable though. With a scent like that, most Alphas would jump at the chance to get to her!"_

Kaede decided to carry on as normal. It's working well so far, right? "Hey Maki! You smell nice today! Is that a new perfume?" 

Maki tugs at her bow. "Thank you. You don't need to play dumb though. You can talk about it if you'd like to,"

Kaede shrugs her head and smiles. "Nah, I just wanted to give you a compliment before we talk again today."

Maki smiles quietly and gives out a small sigh. It was clear she had a fear Kaede would try and dominate her completely. At least now she's cleared up her doubts!

\---

After a week later, Maki is the one who prompts Kaede about dating. Kaede dorks out and asks Maki, who blushes and accepts. 

"Let's be honest with ourselves Kaede. We technically were already dating. Might as well make it official right? Besides, you don't annoy me as much as other people."

Needless to say, Kaede screams with joy and attracts a crowd. 

Maki immediately runs in the opposite direction because she doesn't like being embarrassed. 

_"Kaede Akamatsu, who are you? A sappy dork, that's who."_

\---

After Kaede finished playing, Maki and Kaede, after spending their usual time together lounging about in the morning after cleaning up all of that hair, were setting off to a day at the Market. Of course, all of this was Kaede's idea. 

"Listen Maki, we can throw just a little picnic. Trust me, you just bring some of your friends, and I'll bring some of mine! It may be a little hot, but if we plan it in the evening it should cool down a little, right?"

Maki nodded in response, but she wasn't really paying much attention. Her gaze was focused forward, slightly on edge. The Market wasn't the most pleasant place to be. 

Marketplaces were never pleasant these days. It's a place where scents and hormones went rampant, and personalities too. One would think that they'd be able to sell scent blockers, heat suppressors, or even other omega or Alpha based goods in regular stores, but no. If they do, they're grossly overpriced. The Market was the only place to find these rare items for reasonable prices. 

As Maki and Kaede gotten closer, the smells of omegas, Alphas and betas was powerful. Maki couldn't use any other adjectives because no other ones came to mind. There were sweet scents, woody sense, the strong scents of spices. She started to breath through her nose so she wouldn't be so overwhelmed. Kaede on the other hand, happened to take a rather large deep breath and started to cough. Maki looked at her with concerned eyes, in which Kaede gave a weak smile in reply. The two held their hands, and prepared to enter the Market.


	4. Society is Uncertain

"We need to take back what's ours. We need to take back our rights! Our rights over omegas!"

Typical. Just another day at the Market. Maki rolls her eyes as subtly as she can. As much as she'd love to show her disdain she can't. She honestly can't. She holds Kaede's hand tighter, and Kaede squeezes back.

The Market was a government scheme to force regulate the citizens of all towns in the country. The Market sells goods that help with Alpha, Beta, or omega problems. Necessities such as heat suppressors are only allowed to be sold here. This forces omegas to have to come here if they want to be able to function correctly in society without having...accidents. 

Since Maki worked for the government via Daycare, she was allowed scent blockers as to prevent distraction within the workplace. Other than government jobs, scent blockers were illegal. Or at least, would be illegal; thanks to the Market Maki could buy them more frequently so she could use them in places outside of work. Usually, for her missions. 

For an omega, the Market was a horrible place to be. If one wasn't going to the very few omega stalls they had, most Alphas boss and push you around. Perhaps even worse, if you were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

For an Alpha though, it was a plethora of goods and services. 

"Alphas, please! Lend me your ears. What we need is harsher omega laws! We are loosing our power to the opposition! These claims coming from filthy heat slaves of equal rights is destroying our country and our culture. It's depraved and disgusting."  
An individual, most certainly an Alpha, was literally preaching upon a soap box. Maki typically would not be paying them any mind if it wasn't for their next statement. 

"My dear friend. . .they were assassinated by some omega scum. I would say their name but, I dare not mention it; let them rest in piece. Continuing on with my point, they were definitely killed by the opposition. Although the police reports only said it was a long harried person at the scene of the crime, I know it was some gross, disgusting omega who did it. No one was as anti-omega as my friend."

Maki flinched. She doesn't remember her targets names, but she does have vague memories of that job; it only happened just a few days ago. 

"Great. Something else on top of my bad mood. . ."

 

\- - -

"End disrespect! Start the new wave of increased stability in our youth! Be for nature and for the protection of what's natural!"

Kaede isn't interested in the speech either. She hates these speeches with a burning passion. How could anyone say things like that about living, breathing people. She's spoken out plenty of times against these preachers when she was alone. The confrontation never ended well; they usually just laughed at her points and told her that she'd understand when she's older. Or even worse, they'd praise her for being an upstanding Alpha and taking charge (and entirely ignoring the words she actually said). Plus, Kaede can't say anything with Maki around. She's not going to put Maki in danger like that. They would have no problem in hurting her, thinking that she was putting these ideas in Kaede's head. 

Kaede continues to walk pass with her girlfriend's hand in hers, but a passing, reeking Alpha, makes Kaede turn. He was boisterous, loud, and had unethically spiky hair. He turned to her with a smile. 

"Hey, what do you think about this guy's speech so far?"

"Great. Something I have to fake interest towards."

Tugging at Maki's hand, Kaede flashed her a look, which Maki nodded in response. 

"Oh, uh. I think he's right. I think us Alphas really need to start taking uh. Charge. And stuff."

The male Alpha, who also seemed to have the most miserable goatee, seems to have something flash in his eyes. Was it disappointment? 

"Ah yeah. Yeah totally, I see. Sorry for bothering you. A man shouldn't just speak to ladies he barely knows," he said, putting his hand behind his head. He looked up and held out his hand as if he were about to introduce himself, when several pots besides him fell onto the ground. He turned his head and almost seemed to snarl, and he marched off in the direction of the pots. "Kokichi! What did I say about breaking things here? I do not have money to pay for all of this broken stuff!"

Kaede and Maki took this chance to quickly start walking away, less they also be grouped in with the goatee Alpha and the other person known as Kokichi. 

\- - -

As Kaede and Maki start browsing stalls, one of them has a radio talk about the recent politician murder. Looking both ways, Maki glances around her, and then switched the station. She flinches at the idea of what will happen if her employers got wind of this. Taking a deep breath, she waves at Kaede, signaling that she'll be in front of the radio. Kaede nods, and starts browsing the Alpha hormone section of the current stall they were frequenting. She started conversing with a little girl in a witch hat and some girl that was the biggest fashion disaster Maki has ever seen. 

Focusing on the radio, Maki started to listen in to the station, just in case it also played about the recent politician murder. She was upset, to put it mildly. As far as her sources said, this was a pretty minor politician.   
"So. . .why the publicity?"

"BIG NEWS! THIS IS THE ALPHA COUNSEL ON THE NEWS OF THE NEWLY FORMED "ALPHA ALWAYS PARTY". DUE TO THE RECENT DEATH, A SUDDEN MOVEMENT AROSE UP, ALMOST OUT FROM THE GROUND. SICK OF THE IMPORTANT YOUTH FAILING TO ALPHA AND INSOLENT OMEGA YOUTH, THIS PARTY HAS ROSE UP TO FIGHT FOR DEFENDING ALPHAS EVERYWHERE."

If Maki recalls correcting, the new phrase "failing to Alpha" meant an Alpha who doesn't lead, as opposed to young adults who don't have jobs, cant drive, nor are responsible for themselves and others. Maki had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. 

"Some people really think they're entitled to control the actions of others."

Changing the radio again, Maki decided to go back to Kaede, who seemed to attract a crowd of girl's around her. 

"Well, that's Kaede for you," mumbled Maki as she slightly tugged on her hair. She could smell the scents of tree foliage, spices and flowers: seems like Kaede attracted not only omegas but also betas and alphas too?

"Ah Maki! Just the girlfriend I'm looking for! I've made some new friends today!" Kaede said with a smile while waving a hand to introduce the girls surrounding her. 

One of the girls had blue hair and glasses, and seemed to look a little awkward surrounded by strangers. Maki normally wouldn't notice someone so plain, but it was her plainness that stuck out, and made Maki steel her nerves. Maki also couldn't smell her scent either; perhaps she was also a government employee. Other than that, Maki made notes of the girl in the witch hat, the fashion disaster who really decided to wear a bell collar and pin wheel out and public, and a girl with white hair with a yellow jacket who seemed to be more at home at the beach rather than out in public. 

"You sure do pick the most fashionable ones, don't you Akamatsu?" Maki sighed, resisting the urge to either laugh or rub her temples. 

"Hey! You can't just use my last name like that!" Kaede pouted. Sighing as well, but in a happier manner, she took a step aside. "This is Tsumugi-san, Himiko-chan, Tenko-chan and Angie-san! They're be joining our picnic! Sunday at 11 in the morning, right everyone? That gives us all three days."

Before Kaede could continue the crowd in the market place started getting rowdy. Tensing her muscles, Maki started observing their behavior. Another soap box speaker was getting up, and was starting to speak. However, it was what this particular individual was saying that was alarming. Maki couldn't see this next speaker clearly, but she knew that the pink hair would be a detail she should save for later. 

"We honestly have to beware, yanno? Quite honestly the way things are are because of those deviating from the right thing. Alphas wanting to be omegas, omegas wanting to be alphas? This equally thing? It's kinda gross. People are out here, forming their secret covert groups and hiding from what's right. I'm no professional speaker but, don't you think we should hunt them down or something?"

The atmosphere got too tense for Maki's liking. The girl in question was certainly no political figure. In fact, Maki could have sworn she saw the girl working in a stall. However, the crowds started to shift and seemed to rally with her. 

"I'm just saying, if people are meeting together with others who like, also believe in the same thing? Could be pretty bad for society, you feel?" 

At this moment, the conversation died between Kaede and her friends. Quickly wrapping up their conversations, Kaede waved them off. 

"Ahh, let's uh. Let's all get going, I'm sure we're all busy! See you guys Sunday! Remember, 11 in the morning at the Ishigaki Park!" A few heads turned in response to Kaede's voice, and Maki's adrenaline went into overdrive. Taking no chances and taking one glance at the pink harried girl on the soap box, Maki quickly grabbed Kaede's hand, and they started to head towards the gate. 

"Maki. . ." Kaede murmured. Kaede looked at her with her bright purple eyes, a flash of fear in them. She blinked, and then gave one of her famous smiles. Or at least, it would be if Maki didn't sense a hint of sadness behind them. 

"I'm sure they'll come."

\- - - 

 

"BREAKING NEWS: two female omegas were found together! They said they were in love. They were quickly arrested and jailed. This event has brought up more pro-Alpha sentiment. We'll keep you posted."

Maki tried to pretend she didn't notice the two girls being arrested. She tried to ignore the girl with blue hair's glasses, or the white harried girl's yellow jacket. What she did focus on was her girlfriend, who promptly turned off the television. 

"Let's prepare for the picnic."

\- - - 

Over the next couple of days, Kaede is excitedly talking about these friends. Maki thinks there's something her girlfriend is hiding, but she doesn't push her to answer. It almost seems as if Kaede is hiding something. Almost. 

They keep the television off. There's nothing interesting on. 

Not the amount of aggressive Alpha commercials. 

Not the amount of smear campaigns against Alphas and omegas who ask for unity. 

And especially not the amount of news reports of growing riots. 

\- - -

The picnic happens.  
No one else shows up.

Kaede and Maki eat their lunch in silence as they watch the sun rise in the sky and then return at sunset.   
"Well, at least we've spent a lovely day together, right Maki?"  
"Right."

Maki didn't have it in her heart to tell her girlfriend any differently. 

As they packed up, disappointment still lingering but understanding as to why, Maki's thoughts began to wander.   
"How much persuasion power can one girl have? It's one thing to rally a mob but it's another thing to rally a country..."

As the two head home, Maki leads Kaede through alleyways. She hears soldiers, actual, weapon carrying soldiers, wandering the streets.   
Although she is quiet, she can feel Kaede's body slightly shake as they press themselves onto walls and around corners. Whatever that girl did, it escalated tensions quickly. 

As the two return home, they turn on the television again, both of them hoping they don't see more jailed couples. Especially familiar ones. However, even though the news droned on and on about Alpha superiority and back and forth debates, no one familiar shows up. 

"Can't really say I'm relieved" Maki added, turning off the news allowing her girlfriend to rest her head on her. Although they would be in the clear due to them being an Alpha and an omega, it was unsettling how quickly the tables have turned. Kaede's silent, not truly frowning, but not smiling either. 

"Yeah. Same here."

\- - - 

It's been days since Maki and Kaede turned on the television again. Curfew was being enforced more than ever before, and Maki was getting more and more assignments as well. Couples, this time. Young couples, mostly. Young couples, new to the world and confused on how quickly it turned harsh. And how quickly it ended. 

It made Maki sick. 

\- - -

 

On the news one day, when Kaede absentmindedly flicked on the television to be reminded of what new changes were to come, she noticed a purple hairred man on the screen. She flicked the channel lazily. As she continued to go channeling surfing, Maki also plopped down with her. 

"Kaede. . ." Maki glanced at her girlfriend. Her eyes were tired, and she could tell she was putting on make up to try and hide the bags underneath her eyes. Maki can't blame her though. She's been doing the same too. 

Eventually Kaede scrolled up enough to get bored, and started scrolling back down. In any other situation, Maki would have laughed.

They eventually get back to the channel, and the purple haired man is still there, screaming something. Maki's about to reach for the remote herself to turn it off when both Maki and Kaede look at each other, and then look to the screen in unison. 

"It's that guy from the Market," Kaede murmured softly. 

"Yeah, looks like Goatee is speaking up about Alpha rights or whatever. Typical," Maki scorned. She was centimeters away from pressing the off button with the remote but for some reason she just couldn't do it. Perhaps it was because what developed next took her by surprise.

The spiky hairred man took this boy, one that Maki recognized as Shuuichi Saihara, the pathetic Alpha that switched shifts with her, and kissed him publicly. 

There wouldn't be any problem with this at all. Normally. However, Kaede and Maki could tell by the A pins on their shirts and the way the audience was reacting, it was shocking. 

Both men were Alphas after all. 

There was a loud commotion on the screen, and the newscaster quickly turned off the camera and started fiercely debating what has just occurred. 

However it was all just white noise to Kaede and Maki. 

Kaede and Maki look at each other. It's just a small glimmer of hope. Small, but still there. Still warm, just like their bodies over top of each other on the couch. 

"For society, it's a start, right Maki?" Kaede smiles. A real, genuine smile. It's tired, but there's that spark again. Maki has long since missed that spark. 

Maki kisses her on the forehead. She's really not much for sentiments but for some reason, after seeing such an influx of bad news and gloomy clouds, Maki realizes how awful the environment, no-, society, really is. But for some reason, after seeing that idiot's display on live television, perhaps society wasn't all bad. Perhaps it wasn't as cliched as she thought it was. Perhaps it wasn't as ambiguous as she thought it was. Or perhaps she was just uncertain. However, one thing was still firmly pressed into her mind.

"Yeah, but for society, it's still idiotic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ALMOST A YEAR! But you know what, I'm glad.   
> It's been quite a ride, especially since it's my first fanfic that's not a one shot.   
> I had plans to expand on Tsumugi and Angie's side of the story, long with Kaito's and Shuuichi's as well,   
> but those are things that will probably happen later rather than sooner SDHGKDBSJ.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys carry a small glimmer of hope with you, no matter  
> how small, and that you also have a good day as well!


End file.
